Cuando se trata de nosotras no hay crimen
by CassandraLys
Summary: Sentimientos que pueden matar. Una promesa de no traicionar. Y un grito en silencio que rompe en canción...La razón o el corazón ¿quien tendrá razón?/[Femlash] [El crédito de la imagen no es mío]
1. Capitulo 1

**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de Love live! Sunshine le pertenecen a Sakurako Kimino, a Masaru Oda y a ASCII Media Worksa. No así la historia que es de mi autoría.

2\. Está viñeta se encuentra narrada en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Riko. Y toma además el momento en el que Chika quiere completar la pirueta para la coreografía pensada por Kanan.

3\. Este relato se encuentra inspirado en la canción «2U» de David Guetta ft. Justin Bieber (di con ella por casualidad y me gustó la letra)

4\. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

5\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o wattpad (AlexissMocçia) o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, Digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

* * *

 **Cuando se trata de nosotras no hay crimen:**

Siempre lo mismo, nunca se rinde, nunca baja los brazos. Pero muchas veces se enfrenta al peligro totalmente desarmada, abraza el fuego con manos descubiertas. Se tira al vacío sin pensárselo demasiado y allí radica su encanto.

Su brillo está en su despiste, en su energía desbordada, en esa aura de kamikaze. Y es hermoso cuando te arrastra en su torbellino, porque te impulsa como nadie más podría hacerlo.

Por ella hoy nosotras nueve soñamos alto, por ella somos «Aqours».

Y en lo personal por ella, es que hoy puedo ser yo misma, y sé que ese sentir lo comparto con You. Ambas no dejaríamos de estar a su lado, de apoyarla, de motivarla para devolverle a ese monstruo común su sonrisa.

No hay cielo que no quiera volar por ella, no hay lagrima que no quiera limpiarle, no hay herida que no quiera curarle. Y es que cuando se trata de ella no hay montaña que no quiera escalar o brillo que no quiera alcanzar,

Sin embargo existe una promesa tacita entre You y yo que hace que no pueda acercarme más allá de ser un guardian secreto de Chika. Y es que no queremos agobiarla con sentimientos que podrían no ser correspondidos, ni tampoco jugarnos por la espalda entre nosotras, los dos caballeros caídos ante la reina de las mandarinas.

Trato de mantener mi promesa día tras día mientras la veo esforzándose por lograr la voltereta para nuestra nueva coreografía. Hay tiempo límite y esa pirueta es más que peligrosa. Ya lo dijo Kanan, antes las de tercero se habían lastimado. Pero, ¿quién puede quitarle algo de la cabeza a Chika?. Una vez se decide es imparable. No mide los riesgos, no le importan los raspones, las cortaduras, los golpes.

Y aquí estamos You y yo viéndola, sentadas en el rellano de la rivera. Deseando que lo logre, temiendo que se lastime.

Entre tanto suena en mi mente una canción moderna, de la que no hubiese escuchado si no fuese por Mary y sus novedades del extranjero. Se vuelven más claros mis sentimientos, se produce ebullición en mí. Las intenciones parecen querer escapar de ese cerco en que las tengo.

Los deseos de compartir mi vida con Chika, de cuidarla, de decirle que no está sola le van ganando a mi razón. Y es que cuando se trata de ella no puedo pensar, sólo sentir.

Mientras soy un hervidero se vuelve a escuchar un «plaf», ella vuelve a caer. Esta vez se ha golpeado muy fuerte y un corte sangrante aparece en un lado de su mejilla.

Algo se rompe en mí en ese momento, y es que cuando se trata de ella no puedo ser fría. «Lo siento You pero hoy se rompe nuestra promesa». Y es que cuando se trata de Chika no puedo ser neutral.

Me levanto del escalón, me acerco a ella. Le tomo la mano y corro hacia un parador. Sé que no tengo tiempo, Chika va a querer volver a la playa para dar todo de sí, pero quiero dejar salir mi voz.

Las lágrimas ya están presente en mis ojos y se ve preocupación en los de Chika. Busco en mi bolsillo una apósito adhesivo y curó ese corte.

Acaricio cada golpe que veo en su cara y en su cuello. Ella disfruta de mi caricia y murmura un «Lo siento por preocuparte».

—Cuando se trata de ti no puedo dejar de preocuparme —confieso y veo que quiere hablar—: No, déjame terminar. Es importa lo que quiero decir.

Ella asiente y me mira con ternura

—Quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar para ti, Chika —Le veo esa expresión de «sí, todas brillaremos juntas»—: Esto va más allá de brillar juntas, esto se trata de compartir nuestras vidas y de que jamás sintamos nuestro hogar vacío.

Me acerco, (todavía con algunas lagrima corriendo por mi rostro), a sus labios. La beso dulcemente, y sé que rompo con todo lo que prometí pero ya es tarde para retroceder. Siento que corresponde a mi beso, lo profundiza jugando con su lengua y pegándome a ella en un abrazo.

Nos detenemos pero no rompemos el abrazo.

—A You no le va a gustar esto —comenta y siento que volveré a llorar—: Pero cuando se trata de ti, tampoco puedo dejar de preocuparme.

La miro confundida y ella acaricia mis mejillas limpiando todo rastro de llanto.

—Va más allá de brillar juntas —Está usando mis mismas palabras pero suenan tan diferentes en sus labios, parecen más fuertes—; es querer compartir mi vida contigo y es desear un hogar a tu lado.

Escondo mi rostro en su cuello y siento que me abraza más fuerte. Sé que debería reconfortarla a ella, pero sus palabras me tienen desarmada.

—Sé de la promesa que tienen ustedes —susurra en mi oído—: Pero no puedo seguir siendo ciega ante esos sentimientos. Y tampoco quiero perderte por callarme o arrepentirme de no intentar.

De pronto retomo el valor perdido, vuelvo a besarla y, (sabiendo que quizás allá dolor mañana cuando debamos enfrentar a You), susurro «Cuando se trata de nosotras no hay crimen. Mientras hablen el mismo idioma nuestras almas, estaremos entrelazadas».


	2. Capitulo 2

**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de Love live! Sunshine le pertenecen a Sakurako Kimino, a Masaru Oda y a ASCII Media Worksa. No así la historia que es de mi autoría.

2\. Está historia se encuentra narrada en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Chika.

3\. Este relato se encuentra inspirado en la canción "De tus ojos" de Vanesa Martin.

4\. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

5\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o wattpad (AlexissMocçia) o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, Digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

* * *

 **Tú...mi elección**

Después de hablar y de que ella me curase el corte, volvimos a la playa. El tiempo estaba en mi contra pero saqué la pirueta sin volverme a lastimarme.

Y todas incluidas las de tercero festejamos que ya teníamos coreografía para los regionales.

Sin embargo, pasada la euforia, caí en cuenta de que había hecho una elección y aquello iba a tener consecuencias.

Sabía desde hacía tiempo la promesa que habían acordado You y Riko. Ambas gustaban de mí, pero no deseaban jugar sus cartas. You porque no quería arruinar nuestra amistad y Riko porque se sentía la intrusa.

Aquella, mi bella pianista; creía que si se declaraba y la correspondía sería una usurpadora que vino a meterse entre dos mejores amigas y robarse el amor de una.

Incluso ahora podía ver en su rostro el miedo y la duda. No sentía que había hecho lo correcto.

Y por más que sus palabras habían sido ciertas; ( _«cuando se trata de nosotras no hay crimen. Mientras hablen el mismo idioma nuestras almas, estaremos entrelazadas»_ ) ahora evitaba mirar a You y deseaba desaparecer.

Sabía que se culpaba del dolor que sentiría mi mejor amiga, y que temía que esto pudiese separar al grupo.

Pero quisiera que viese que a mí me hace bien estar a su lado. Que me ha salvado, dado alas y que no me imagino compartiendo mi vida con alguien más.

Bueno quizás para afirmar aquello último faltase todavía tiempo. Mas quisiese hacerle llegar que en alguna parte de mí, esperaba por conocer a alguien como ella.

Lamentaba romperle el corazón a You, y también hubiese querido poder hacerla feliz. Empero sólo podía ser franca y contarle yo misma lo mío con Riko.

Busqué con mi mirada a You y la encontré con expresión de compresión, acercándose hacía donde estaba.

—Hoy quédate con ella —Señaló a Riko con la cabeza—: Se ve que aún no se cree tu elección y hasta la percibo sintiéndose culpable.

—You yo...

—Hazme caso, cuídala y mímala mucho —Su cara se tornó seria—: Está temblando y si se queda sola es capaz de arrepentirse y tanto ella como tú serán infelices.

—Pero tú...

—Creo saber bien que incluso sin Riko no me verías más que como una amiga —acotó interrumpiéndome—: Pero si deseas dejar las cosas claras entre nosotras, podemos hablar mañana.

Dicho aquello se retiró acompañando a Yohane a su casa.

—Vamos Yoshiko, es tarde ya —escuché que le decía.

—¡Que soy Yo-ha-ne! —protestó—: Y… ¿no iba a llevarme Riko?

—Ella hoy no puede acompañarte —contestó You mirando en dirección de Riko—; tiene que tratar algo con Chika.

Yohane se encogió de hombros; (sentí que pudo intuir que había algo más pero no haría preguntas innecesarias), y caminó a la par de mi mejor amiga.

Me concentré en Riko y efectivamente la encontré temblando. Su mirada estaba perdida en el camino que había hecho You.

Me le acerqué con sigilo y acaricié su brazo derecho. Se sobresaltó pero al darse cuenta que era yo me dedicó una débil sonrisa.

Los ojos no le brillaban como siempre y me percaté que You tenía razón, la culpa estaba en ella como la niebla de la mañana.

—Chika yo lo...

No la dejé terminar, me acerqué a sus labios y la besé.

—Vamos —Le susurré—; hoy te quedas conmigo.

—Pero...

—Pero nada —La interrumpí—: Tenemos cosas que hablar y de verdad quiero estar contigo.

—Y… ¿You?

—Mañana hablaré con ella —Le dije aferrando su mano

No estaba convencida del todo pero se dejó llevar hasta mi casa.

* * *

Subimos al cuarto, llevándonos algo de comer que me habían calentado mis hermanas sabiendo que estaría afuera hasta muy tarde. Comimos a gusto, sin tocar el tema de nuestra confesión.

Y mientras ella se perdía mirando las cosas de mi habitación, me dediqué a contemplarla.

Recordé cómo la había conocido, allí en la orilla del mar. Su pelo ondeando en el viento, el uniforme de su antigua escuela. La pena en sus ojos y el brillo del sol del atardecer haciéndole casi brillar.

Mi mala intuición haciéndome creer que iba a acabar con su vida. Razón por la que me lancé sin dudarlo a evitar aquello y terminamos las dos en el agua.

Nos reímos y ella comenzó a llamarme monstruo, porque para Riko yo no era alguien normal.

Me vi tan grande ante sus ojos que no pude dejar de querer formar un grupo con ella.

La perseguí hasta que aceptó ser un idol y unió su talento al piano con mis locas ideas.

Sé que también You me apoyó y estuvo ahí, pero había algo en la mirada de Riko que me atrapaba.

Sus palabras con su música iban tejiendo sentimientos que no creía poder sentir. Y aunque no los entendí en su principio, no podía evitar sentirme cada vez más unida a ella.

Me encantaba verla desde el balcón de mi casa y tener conversaciones en la noche.

Sin embargo una tarde todo cambió: A mí se me habían aclarado los sentimientos, sabiendo exactamente que sentía y que quería, mientras que You y Riko hacían una promesa que me obligaba a no confesarme.

Aquello me dejaba varias sensaciones, por un lado me revelaba que Riko sentía algo por mí y eso me alegraba. Por otro me daba pena no poder corresponderle a You y eso era lo que me detenía.

Sí ellas se habían prometido no hacer ningún movimiento y solo cuidarme desde lejos, ¿quién era yo para cambiar aquella situación?

Callé, actué indecisa, despistada y me concentré en estar enfocada con Aqours y nada más. Pero por dentro me sentía triste, con miedo de perder a Riko.

Me daba ciertos celos verla interactuar con Yoshiko o Mari. Y si la veía triste quería correr a abrazarla.

Me descubrí pensando en besarla y debí regañarme más de una vez por mirarle de más los labios o quedarme dormida en su hombro en el bus.

Un ruido cercano me obligó a salir de mis pensamientos y vi como Riko se paraba para ver unas cosas de mi biblioteca. Todavía rehusaba mirarme por lo que volví a mis recuerdos.

Precisamente al momento de quiebre en el interior de mi pelirroja favorita.

Viéndome esforzarme y lastimarme con la pirueta hizo que ya no pudiese ocultar sus sentimientos.

Me alejó de la playa y curándome las heridas me confesó que gustaba de mí. La alegría me invadió, noté su preocupación y le correspondí como deseaba hacer hacía tanto tiempo.

Con solo haber pensado en el beso que nos hemos dado; con sabor a la sal de sus lágrimas, comencé a desear repetirlo.

Me levanté de mi lugar y me acerqué a ella sigilosamente. De nuevo se sobresaltó a mi toque pero luego de reconocerme disfrutó de mi caricia.

La llevé al balcón, sentándonos pegadas a la puerta del mismo. Ella se apoyó en mi hombro y yo entrelacé nuestras manos.

Riko soltó el aire que llevaba retenido y yo sonreí por su cercanía. Qué bien me hacía sentirla así junto a mí.

—La hemos herido ¿verdad?

—Cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado entre nosotras tres terminaría con alguien herido, Riko.

—Pero ella es tu amiga de la infancia —señaló—; y yo me entrometí.

—Justamente, Riko —Aferré más su mano—: Ella es mi amiga de la infancia y no la veo de otro modo.

—Pero si...

—Incluso sin conocerte habría sido así —Sonreí sobre su mollera— Tú lo único que hiciste fue darme motivos para superarme.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotras y disfruté del aroma que mi pelirroja desprendía.

—¿Eso fue lo que te hizo enamorarte de mí? —preguntó casi en un susurro.

—Una de las razones —contesté copiando su tono—: Luego estuvo tu sonrisa, tu talento con el piano, tus ojos…

—¡Tonta! —escapó de sus labios—; hablo en serio.

—También estoy hablando en serio —declaré—: Verte en el muelle me dio una sensación equivocada pero fue lo que me acercó a ti.

Ella sonrió al recordar aquel momento. Y yo aproveché para acomodar su pelo detrás de su oreja.

—Luego hablar contigo me mostró un mundo nuevo que hubiese sido imposible de imaginar sin aquel encuentro —Le dejé un beso en su mejilla—: Y de allí en adelante todo fue un descubrir que me cautivaba día a día.

—Y mi sonrisa y mis ojos… ¿tuvieron que ver?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamé emocionada—: Me pierdo en tus ojos completamente y tu sonrisa me convence de todo.

—Eso no es verdad —Se quejó casi queriéndose separar de mi—: Aunque hubiese sonreído pidiéndote que dejes lo de la pirueta no lo hubiese hecho.

—Eso es distinto —expresé evitando que se levantase—: Quería hacer la pirueta para no dejar de ser ese monstruo que ves en mí —La besé en la mejilla—: Para ti no soy normal sino alguien extraordinario y no quería perder ese brillo con el que me ves.

—Nunca lo perderías, Chika —Me dijo volviéndose a acurrucar a mi lado—: Siempre te he visto con ese brillo porque está en ti, es tu esencia —Besó mi mejilla—; y no necesitas demostrar nada.

—Lo sé —Le sonreí—: Pero por la escuela, Aquors y tú y yo siempre me he de esforzar.

—Y esa es una de las razones por la que te amo.

La naturalidad con que podía decir eso hizo que me sonrojase y no me quedase otra que besarla para mostrarle todo lo que me hacía sentir. Le transmití en el beso la ternura y también la pasión (cuando éste se profundizó) que tenía para ella.

Riko correspondió a todo y sólo el ruido de mi familia en el primer piso nos recordó que no podíamos ir más lejos aquella noche.

Tomé su mano y nos llevé de nuevo al interior de mi cuarto.

Le di a continuación un pijama y miré de reojo como se cambiaba, su figura era espléndida a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Sabía que nada haríamos aquel día pero me gustó imaginar que tan lejos podría llegar con ella.

Atrapé luego su mirada cuando me terminaba de abrochar la camisa de mi pijama y vi aquel mismo pensamiento asomar en sus ojos.

El leve sonrojo que le sobrevino, al ser descubierta, me confirmó mi sospecha. Sonreí, la besé y nos cobijé debajo de las mantas.

Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y el sueño nos venció en cuanto nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron.

* * *

Los días sucesivos busqué la oportunidad de hablar con You pero ella había decidido evitarme. En parte entendía su actitud pero alargar la charla empezaba a tener consecuencias en mi relación con Riko.

Mi pelirroja no quería que se nos viera juntas en la escuela, casi que no me esperaba al salir. Tenía que alcanzarla a un par de cuadras de distancia.

Limitaba los besos a cuando estábamos solas en la casa y si deseaba acariciarla un poco más, me detenía con una sonrisa y un _«todavía no»_.

También entendía que fuese cuidadosa, porque para ambas era importante aclarar las cosas con You y acordar cómo comportarnos para no lastimarla más de lo ya hecho.

Pero por otra parte sentía que no podía vivir libremente mis sentimientos y temía que aquello acabase con lo que empezaba a formar con Riko.

Sabía en el fondo que estaba exagerando, que por no ir de la mano o no pasar más que de beso no se rompe una relación. Sólo que si quería que al menos nuestros más cercanos supiesen lo nuestro, para darle un sentido más real y no seguir pareciendo buenas amigas.

Y sabía también que aquello rondaba en la mente de mi pelirroja, que aunque gustaba de hacer las cosas bien también le dolía no poder decir que salía conmigo.

—¿Has podido hablar con You? —Me preguntó una tarde estando en casa.

—Aún no, Riko —confesaba dándole un beso—: Hoy directamente faltó a clases.

—¿Crees que siga evitándote por más tiempo?

—No lo sé —admití algo derrotada—: Pero si es preciso iré a su casa.

—No creo que sea correcto molestarla así, Chika.

—Pero… ¿y nosotras?

—No debes ser impaciente —Me regañó—: Importa más su dolor, su duelo —señaló con el semblante serio—: Nosotras estamos juntas, ella no tiene a nadie.

En aquello último tenía mucha razón. You no tenía más que a ella en estos momentos, y no debía presionarla para hablar de algo que la rompería más.

—Tienes razón, Riko —suspiré—: Voy a esperar un poco más.

—Eso es una excelente idea —Me dejó un beso en el cuello—: Siendo como es ella no creo que tarde mucho en querer enfrentarte para ver si puede pasar página.

—Sí también así lo creo —Recuperé en parte mi sonrisa—: Pero… ¿puedes prometerme algo mientras tanto?

—¿Qué? —inquirió extrañada.

—Promete que no dudaras en ningún momento que tú eres mi elección —Tomé sus manos y las besé—: Y tampoco te arrepentirás de los pasos que hemos dado, por favor.

—Lo prometo —Se llevó una de mis manos a sus labios y la besó—: Cuando se trata de nosotras no hay crimen y quiero creer que nuestras almas están entrelazadas por lo que arrepentirse sería ridículo, mi monstruito.

Sonreí ante aquella declaración y la volví a besar.

—Te amo, Riko.

—También te amo, Chika.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de Love live! Sunshine le pertenecen a Sakurako Kimino, a Masaru Oda y a ASCII Media Worksa. No así la historia que es de mi autoría.

2\. Esta historia se encuentra narrada en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de You. Sumo además que habrá una próxima entrega que contemplara los puntos de vista de Yohane y de You, y será el final de este fic.

3\. Este relato surge de una mezcla entre la canción «Jimo Ai Mantan Summer Life» y el «Natsu no Owari no Amaoto ga» de esta misma franquicia. Hay cierto OoC respecto a Yohane, mas me parece que ella puede llegar a ser seria si la situación lo a merita y sobre todo si con eso evita lastimar a sus amigos.

4\. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

5\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o wattpad (AlexissMocçia) o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, Digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

* * *

 **Ella mi pasado... tú ¿mi presente?**

Las noches habían sido insoportables después de aquel evento en la playa. Daba vueltas en la cama sin poder pegar un ojo. Lloraba y maldecía, pero no podía hallar razón para odiarla ni a ella ni a Riko.

No lo había hecho a propósito, simplemente se habían enamorado y nadie podía hacer algo al respecto.

Pero estuve queriendo evitar la confrontación con Chika. No me sentía capaz para escuchar que lo nuestro nunca habría podido ser.

Me negué un poco a ver la realidad, quizás por un vano efecto de mi último gramo de esperanza.

Pero ya no había esperanza alguna cuando me dirigí al salón del grupo aquella tarde.

Justo antes de llegar, divisé a lo lejos a Yoshiko y la vi con lágrimas en los ojos. Aunque quería acercarme y descubrir que le pasaba; Recordé que Chika me esperaba para hablar y ya no podía seguir dilatando aquello.

Anoté mentalmente ir en busca de ella después, ya que aún no le agradecía la compañía de la otra vez.

Si bien la de la idea de acompañarla a su casa fue mía porque Riko no iba a poder hacerlo. Su muda compañía, el no querer hacer preguntas y su abrazo al dejarla en su casa me habían reconfortado bastante.

Sentía de alguna manera que estaba en deuda con ella y quería ayudarla ahora que la había visto mal.

—You, pasa —Me sacó de mis pensamientos Chika.

Se la veía radiante, su sonrisa brillaba y me dolía saber que no era yo la razón tras eso. Pero por otro lado me alegraba saber que por fin era feliz con algo más que siendo idol.

—Bien, Chika —saludé al entrar—: Aquí estoy.

—Gracias You por aceptar hablar conmigo —dijo con una sonrisa algo apesadumbrada—: Sé que no es fácil pero no quiero que perdamos nuestra amistad.

—Lo sé —reconocí sintiendo que se formaba un nudo en mi estómago y subía—; han sido más que difícil estos días y eso que no te he visto con ella

—Hemos querido ser discretas —explicó—: Riko no quiere lastimarte de más, por lo que antes de que hablase contigo no ha querido tener ningún acercamiento conmigo.

—Es demasiado considerada —Me burlé—: En su lugar creo que no hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Vale, tienes razón —concedí—: Si hubiese respetado no tomarte de la mano o mostrarme contigo hasta que hablases con ella —La miré—: Pero… estando solas imagino que es diferente ¿no?

Se sonrojó y aquello me confirmó que tenía razón. Aunque me dolía tal situación me daba cuenta que nada sería mejor para Chika que Riko y su personalidad.

No era que la mía desentonase con la de ella, pero era fácil ver que sería cazadora y eso es igual a la personalidad de Chika.

Riko en cambio era la contrapartida, cierto aire de princesa guardaba detrás de su porte fuerte y eso despertaba en Chika una valentía inaudita. Se volvía capitán e iba al frente, cosa que conmigo no podría.

O al menos era lo que me decía a mí misma para no llorar delante de ella.

—Me alegro que así sea —sonreí débilmente—; o de lo contrario ya estaría intentando robarte.

—Sabes que no dejaría que hicieras eso —advirtió entre seria y divertida—: Yo la...

—Tú la amas, respetas la relación que tienen y vas al frente, lo sé —completé su frase—: Pero por lo cuidadosa que ha estado Riko no creo que hayas llegado tan lejos cómo quisieras ¿no?

—¡Hey!, deja de burlarte —Se quejó falsamente—: Pero si tienes razón, no hemos ido más allá de algunos besos —Y antes de que pudiese burlarme agregó siguiéndome el juego—: Aunque ganas de más no me faltan.

La risa nos ganó la partida y disipó la tensión que había entre nosotras. Ahora ya me sentía con fuerzas para escuchar lo que ella quería decirme.

—You yo... lo siento —Se disculpó primero—: Siento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos.

—Lo sé —acepté sorprendiéndome que no me quedasen más lagrimas que derramar—; y no es cosa de la aparición de Riko.

—Asi es, You —aseveró mirándome con pena—: Es un hecho que la amo y ahora salgo con ella —suspiró—: Pero, aunque así no fuese seguiría viéndote como amiga y nada más.

—Lo sé —admití con cierto dolor—: Lo de envejecer juntas lo decías como amigas, casi hermanas —Solté el aire que tenía retenido—: No había en tus palabras algo más que compañerismo y nunca viste a la mujer que suspiraba por ti hasta que llegó Riko —La miré con una triste sonrisa en mis labios—; y ella y yo hicimos aquella promesa.

—Intenté respetar esa promesa You —Sonrió débilmente—; y ella también se esforzó pero...

—Los sentimientos no pueden encerrarse, Chika —acoté—: Tarde o temprano aquello explotaría —Amplié mi sonrisa buscando tranquilizarla—; y no sería justo que ustedes dos fuesen infelices solo por no querer herirme.

—Pero tampoco es justo pavonearnos delante tuyo.

—Chika, escucha —Mi voz era firme—: No debes esconder lo que te hace feliz —La miré reflejando decisión en mis ojos—: Me haría sentir peor verte sufrir por no poder estar con Riko que verlas juntas.

—Pero nuestra amistad...

—Pero nada, Chika —Traté de transmitir más firmeza en mis palabras—: No quiero ser culpable de tu infelicidad ni la de todo el grupo —Miré para abajo—: No puedo prometerte que sonreiré al verlas ahorita, o que aguantaré tus confidencias sobre ella.

Ella bajó su rostro también y sabía el miedo que le rondaba por su mente.

—Pero si puedo decirte que no dejaré Aquors ni cortaré mi amistad contigo —Su mirada recobró algo de brillo—; y espero que el tiempo me permita sonreír al verte con Riko.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó fuerte, casi como en los viejos tiempos.

—Gracias, You.

—Sí, sí —Le di palmaditas en su espalda—: Pero te advierto que aun siendo más adelante no quiero saber de sus cochinadas ¿ok?

Soltó una fuerte risa y asintió antes de dejar el salón.

Me senté en una silla y tapé mi rostro con mis manos. Iba a dejar que las lágrimas corriesen otra vez por mi cara, cuando recordé a Yohane.

Ella no lloraba delante de nadie y hacía un rato no había podido evitar salir de la escuela con llanto en sus ojos.

De repente mi miseria no parecía tan importante como el descubrir qué le había pasado a quien más animada de todas nosotras, (a excepción de Chika), era. Así que me dije que si la veía iba a preguntarle qué sucedía.

* * *

Los días pasaban y Yoshiko no aparecía a las prácticas. Las de primero no sabían que le había pasado y yo comenzaba a tener ganas de ir por ella. Pero cómo haría para buscarla y no verme como una entrometida.

En eso me rebanaba los sesos cuando la puerta del salón se abrió. Eran Chika y Riko preguntando si había visto a Yoshiko aquel día.

—No, no la he visto en todo el día.

—Qué mal —Se lamentó Riko—: La estábamos buscando.

—¿Para qué?, si se puede saber —inquirí curiosa.

—Queríamos decirle que en vista de que se acerca el verano —explico Chika—; podía tener un tema en dueto.

Pensé que aquello sería lindo, dado que quizás lo que necesitaba nuestra pequeña kohai era distraerse.

—Y queríamos que lo hiciera contigo.

—¿Perdón?

—Chika dijo que pensamos que ustedes dos podrían hacer el dueto de una canción.

—¿Yoshiko y yo? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Sí, supimos que a ella le gustan los acuarios y tú trabajas en uno —comentó Chika.

—Además gustan ambas del mar y la playa —acotó Riko.

—Y supongo que la canción trata de eso ¿no?

—Sí, es una hermosa canción —dijo emocionada Chika—: Pero tendrá que esperar ya que no sabemos dónde está Yoshiko.

—Déjenmelo a mí —Me animé decir—: Le avisaré que tenemos una canción y de paso la iré practicando.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió Chika no muy convencida.

—¡Yousoro! —aseguré—: Quiero hacerlo por Aquors.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó Riko tomando del brazo a Chika—; acá tienes la letra y en el reproductor está la música.

Agradecí y salí del salón. Ya tenía una excusa para ir a la casa de nuestra kohai y ver qué le había pasado.

* * *

No era común que faltase tanto a clases, incluso con su delirio de ser un Ángel caído seguía asistiendo a clases de donde sacaba material para su blog.

Y que las dos mejores amigas no supiesen de ella era aún más preocupante.

Si algo sabíamos las Aquors era que ninguna aventura de "Yohane" pasaba desapercibida para Ruby o Hanamaru.

Mas ahora ninguna sabía de ella y se contentaban con decir que seguro estaba resfriada. Y para colmo no se les ocurría ir a ver si aquello era cierto.

No sabía que se traían aquellas dos, pero por un momento me sentí molesta de esa omisión. Quizás si tenían razón y yo estaba a punto de hacer el ridículo.

Pero aun así toqué el timbre de la casa de Yoshiko y me dirigí a su habitación por recomendación de su madre.

—¡No estoy para nadie! —gritó del otro lado cuando golpeé su puerta.

—Soy yo You —aclaré—: Vine porque Chika tiene pensando, en cuanto al grupo, algo para ti Yoshiko.

Esperaba su grito de siempre aclarando que era Yohane, pero en cambio hubo un ruido de cerradura y un "pase" murmurado.

Aquello no era propio de Yoshiko, sí ni tenía fuerzas para corregirme por su nombre algo malo pasaba. Y sin dudas no era un resfriado.

—Puedes sentarte en donde quieras —dijo y se tiró en su cama.

—Gracias —Inspeccioné el lugar buscando sus disfraces, pero no había ninguno—: Has faltado muchos días al instituto, ¿estás bien?

—¿Qué tiene pensado Chika? —Cambió de tema.

—Ahh, sí —Me enfoqué—; Chika ha pensado que podrías tener un dueto.

—¿Un… dueto? —-interrogó incorporándose un poco en su cama—; ¿con… con quién?

Entreví que era importante para ella saber con quién cantaría. Y de repente sentí miedo de decepcionarla al decirle que sería conmigo. Pero si quería saber que le pasaba debía afrontar esa incertidumbre.

—Se…. será un dueto conmigo —expresé algo nerviosa.

—¡Oh!, eso es bueno —comentó con cierto alivio.

—¿Me vas a decir que de todas las del grupo te alegra hacerlo conmigo? —Intenté bromear.

—Pues a como están las cosas, sí —Se limitó a decir mientras se acercaba a la mesa ratona donde me había sentado.

—¿Y cómo están las cosas? —inquirí con seriedad.

—Hice menos preguntas en aquella ocasión —Me miró con sus ojos rosáceos como si escanease mi alma.

—Lo sé —admití apartando la mirada—; pero tú no eres yo —volví a mirarla—: A ti te haría bien hablar, más si por lo que pasó desapareces tantos días.

La oí refunfuñar y dar vueltas en su habitación, hasta que infló sus cachetes y se sentó de nuevo en su cama.

—Bien —bufó—: Tú ganas, sempai.

Me reí bajito porque solo cuando se enojaba volvíamos las de segundo a ser sus sempais y no sus Little demons.

—No quisiera que me tocase hacer dueto con Ruby o con Hanamaru —confesó—: No puedo estar cerca de ellas en este momento.

Eso me sorprendió, que yo supiese ellas tres eran inseparables.

—¿Y eso? —cuestioné interrumpiendo sin querer—; ¿se pelearon?

—No, no nos hemos peleado —contestó rápidamente—: Es más bien que ahora entre ellas no puede haber tres.

Guardé silencio tratando de asimilar la información que estaba recibiendo, pero Yohane no tardó en seguir hablando.

—Hace unas semanas iba a confesarme a Hanamaru —declaró tomándome otra vez por sorpresa—: La busqué en la biblioteca, donde está cuando no tenemos práctica.

«¿A Yoshiko le gustaba Hanamaru?» me volví a preguntar mentalmente, es que aquello sonaba tan irreal. Aunque posiblemente era algo obvio que no había visto por ser un guardián de Chika.

En la distancia sabía que me había perdido muchas cosas por sólo velar por ella.

—Al llegar a la biblioteca la vi con Ruby —Su voz me volvió a traer a la realidad—; que vino a traerle una carta.

En aquel punto las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos y ella hacía esfuerzos por no soltarlas.

En mí se removió ese ímpetu de príncipe que me ha traído problemas en el pasado, y que en retrospectiva no ha sido lo suficiente para conquistar a Chika. Tal vez porque ella es también un príncipe y necesitaba una princesa como Riko.

Me golpeé mentalmente porque ahora no era el momento de consolarme a mí misma, tenía que ayudar a Yoshiko.

Me acerqué a su cama y puse una mano en su hombro.

—Tras leer la carta Hanamaru la besó —soltó al final junto con las lágrimas que retenía.

Su dolor me traspasó y trajo el recuerdo de la charla con Chika, la abracé como si intentase juntar sus piezas y las mías.

—Tranquila, respira —dije no sé si a ella o mí.

—Due… duele… mucho —expresó entrecortadamente.

—Lo sé, Yosh… Yohane.

Mi abrazo se volvió más firme y la apreté contra mí.

—Y aunque suene trillado, te entiendo.

—Riko y Chika ¿no? —preguntó sobre mi cuello, que es donde escondió su rostro.

—Sí —admití—: Ellas están saliendo desde aquella vez que te acompañé a tu casa.

Ella se separó un poco de mí y me limpió una lagrima que no sabía que se me había escapado.

—¿Y aún con ese dolor tratas de cuidarme?

—Soy tu sempai, ¿no? —Intenté bromear.

—¿Entonces esto que haces es tu trabajo? —Nos señaló con cierta desilusión.

—No, fue una broma —Me apresuré a aclarar—: Quiero de verdad verte bien independientemente de ser tu sempai —Le dediqué una sonrisa de lado—: Tal vez porque al igual que tú, que te consideras un ángel caído, yo me considero un príncipe.

—Eso si te sienta bien.

Mi ocurrencia la llevó a reírse por vez primera desde que llegué, contagiándome de paso a mí que la acompañé en la risa.

Seguí cerca y ella no dudó en volver a mis brazos.

—¿Pue…. puedo seguir un rato más así? —preguntó con cierto recaudo.

—Claro, tengo todo el día libre —respondí haciéndole piojitos en su mollera.

* * *

Después de aquel día nos hemos visto para practicar la canción del dueto. Ella siguió evitando a Ruby y Hanamaru, que a diferencia de Riko y Chika no han sido muy discretas respecto a salir juntas.

He querido interceder y decirles algo al respecto pero Yohane me lo ha impedido.

—Ellas no tienen la culpa de nada —Me dijo una tarde—: Ninguna sabe sobre mis sentimientos.

—Pero igual podrían cuidarse ¿no?

—¿No eres tú la que dice que los sentimientos no se encierran? —retrucó mirándome con esos ojos semejantes a cristales de cuarzo.

—Sí, soy yo la que dijo eso.

—Pues no podemos pedirle que oculten lo que las hace felices —señaló demostrándome que a veces era más madura que yo—: Otra cosa sería si yo hubiese tenido la oportunidad, cómo tú, de decir lo que sentía.

—Aunque fue tarde.

—Pero no te ha quedado adentro.

—¿Y tú no quisieras decirlo? —inquirí tratando de hacerle ver que quizás aquello le sirva para pasar página.

—Mmm, sí lo digo ahora solo les causaré pesar —Reflexionó mirándome—: Van a sentirse culpables y no quiero que eso suceda.

Tenía razón tanto por el bien de la amistad que habían construido como por el de Aquors, los sentimientos de Yoshiko debían quedar donde estaban.

—Bien —acepté—: Entonces mi _Datenshi_ Yohane, vamos a practicar la canción.

—Sí, respecto a eso…

—¿Qué? —pregunté con cierto miedo de que se hubiese arrepentido de cantar conmigo.

—Quisiera hacerle unas modificaciones a la letra, mi pequeño demonio.

—¡Yousoro! —exclamé aliviada y entusiasmada—: ¿Qué parte deseas cambiar?

—Mmm —Infló sus cachetes mientras traba de expresar sus ideas—; pues creo que el verano también puede disfrutarse estando en casa ¿no crees?

Le di la razón en eso y cambiamos algunas partes para hacer más nuestra aquella canción.

Cuando la practicamos delante de las demás, fue un éxito total y nos felicitaron con aplausos que nos llenaron de alegría.

Aún Yohane no podía ver a Ruby y Hanamaru pero se dejó abrazar por ellas por el festejo de las de primero como lo llamaron.

En mi caso iba aceptando cada vez más el ver a Chika con Riko; resultandome divertido molestarlas con comentarios picosos para ponerlas nerviosas y sonrojadas. Así que las abracé gustosa y ellas sonrieron al ver que nuestra amistad prevalecería a pesar del daño.

Una sonrisa de entendimiento mutuo escapó de los labios de Yoshiko y me contagió a mí.

Estaba tan feliz de cómo iban resultando las cosas y tan metida en mi faceta de príncipe que aquella tarde al volver con mi _Datenshi_ a su casa _,_ cometí un error.

En aquel momento no sentí que fuese un error pero los sucesos siguientes me terminaron por hacer sentir que mejor hubiese sido mantener mis labios lejos de los suyos…


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de Love live! Sunshine le pertenecen a Sakurako Kimino, a Masaru Oda y a ASCII Media Worksa. No así la historia que es de mi autoría.

2\. Esta historia se encuentra narrada en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de You y de Yohane.

3\. Este relato surge de la canción _«Army of two»_ del anime Carole & Tuesday, e incluso parte de ella está entre comillas y en cursiva.

4\. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

5\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o wattpad (AlexissMocçia) o facebook por favor comuníquemelo, Digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

* * *

 **Entre alas negras y venias; nuestro ejército:**

POV You:

«¿Qué me había pasado?, ¿por qué había perdido tanto el control?» era lo que me pasaba por la mente desde hacía unas semanas.

Intentaba entender cómo se me había ocurrido besar a Yoshiko, y no un beso en la mejilla como sería lo normal entre amigas. Me había lanzado casi hambrientamente a sus labios y sólo al abrir los ojos y ver el pánico en los suyos es que me detuve.

No podía culpar de todo a mi complejo de príncipe, no había sido eso lo que me impulsó. De verdad sentía ganas de probar sus labios.

Podía ser simple curiosidad, porque podía ser que no me gustasen las mujeres sólo Chika. Quizás sólo era un desesperado intento por olvidarme de la reina de las mandarinas.

No, aquello era simplificar las cosas y había mucha tela como para ser tan reduccionistas. En el fondo sabía que no estaría jugando con los sentimientos de una persona.

«Pero cómo hacerle llegar a ella que así eran las cosas» era el nuevo dilema al que me enfrentaba.

Más ahora que Yohane me evitaba en la escuela, ya no volvía conmigo después de clases y tampoco teníamos rondas de estudios como antes.

Cualquier intento mío por hablarle terminaba en una excusa por parte de ella: que tenía el blog, que se había unido a un club de oscurantismo.

Incluso había empezado a verse de nuevo con Hanamaru y Ruby. Lo que por una parte me alegraba pero sabía, por su rostro, que se estaba obligando a hacer ello para no toparse conmigo.

La frustración me estaba ganando y terminé por faltar a las practicas. Ello preocupó a Chika y Riko que se tomaron muy en serio hacerme una intervención.

—¡Hey, You! —saludó Chika—: ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien.

—¿Seguro? —sumó Riko—: No eres de faltar a las prácticas y ya llevas cinco sin asistir.

—Tengo un pequeño problema, nada más.

—Podemos darte una mano si nos lo cuentas —manifestó mi mejor amiga.

—No creo que puedan ayudarme.

—¿Tan malo es? —inquirió Riko.

—No es grave —aseguré de inmediato para no preocuparlas.

—Y… ¿entonces? —Me miró Chika con desconcierto.

—Es que ni siquiera lo tengo claro totalmente —confesé—: Además quisiera luchar mis batallas.

—Entendemos —apoyó Riko—: Pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en buscarnos.

—Gracias a las dos.

Tras aquella conversación me concentré en comprender que deseaba decirle a Yoshiko. Al principio sólo pensaba en pedirle perdón por el beso y aclararle que no buscaba jugar con sus emociones.

Deseaba hacerle llegar que lo que menos pretendía era aprovecharme de su vulnerabilidad. Sin embargo conforme pasaban los días me quedaba que no podía decir que lamentaba el beso.

La calidez de sus labios volvía en la noche y me despertaba sueños de los más variados. Y en todos ellos no me conformaba con sólo un beso, siendo que sin duda me terminaba gustando el besarla.

Sabía que realidad y fantasía eran diferentes y que podía estar atada sólo a una idea, a un anhelo. Más era evidente que el beso me gustaba y sí se diese la oportunidad de repetirlo lo haría.

Empero no podía ir a decirle «Sabes me gustan tus labios», se reiría o peor le dolería que sólo viera aquello.

Además seguía sin poder hablar con Yohane, disque ahora pasaba sus días con una sempai del club de oscurantismo.

Según habían contado Ruby y Hanamaru, aquella sempai era fan del ángel caído y la ayudaba en su blog.

Me dio un extraño malestar ante la idea de que aquella chica fuese a la casa de la _Datenshi_. Y moría de ganas de interrumpir aquellas secciones, pero me calmé cuando informaron que la ayuda solo era de guion y en el club.

Las mayores se dieron cuenta de mi reacción y en la práctica, a la que volví para no preocupara a nadie, se la pasaron burlándose de mí.

Salí enojada por tantas cargadas para encontrarme con Yoshiko en la puerta. Por un segundo pensé que iba a tener la oportunidad de aclarar todo. Mas la sempai en cuestión llegó, la abrazó y se fueron juntas.

Mis piernas se movieron solas y terminé haciendo una carrera hasta el muelle. Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y se perdían en el mar.

* * *

POV Yohane/Yoshiko

No comprendía qué había pasado. Cómo era que You me había besado y cómo yo no lo había impedido.

Sí podía culpar a la sorpresa pero debía obviar que había visto el amague y me podría haber corrido. Más no lo hice porque una parte de mi deseaba aquel beso.

Aquella parte era la que ahora me llenaba de incertidumbre. «Buscaba You olvidarse de Chika conmigo, o era yo quien con sempai quería reemplazar a Hanamaru», «Acaso eran nuestros corazones solitarios, nuestros vacíos los que buscábamos llenar».

Aquello bullía en mi mente y no entendía por qué toda debía ser tan difícil. Con Hanamaru pensé que ya había tenido suficiente, no quería más dolor. Y algo me decía que, si me abría de nuevo, volvería a llorar.

Así que sentándome en mi cama me prometí no caer de nuevo en el amor. Me cerraría a aquella emoción y volvería a ser el ángel caído Yohane.

El mundo de la oscuridad, mi lugar de confort. Mi disfraz de alas negras, aquel preciado escudo con el que enfrentaba la realidad.

Volví a mis programas del blog y di con el club de oscurantismo que estaban promocionando en la escuela.

Pase a verlos y resultó que su sempai era fan de mi blog, siendo que se emocionó de verme y me ofreció unirme a ellos.

No sabía si era bueno estar en dos clubes al mismo tiempo pero tras ver que You buscaba hablarme, y no ocurriéndome otra forma de evitarla, terminé aceptando.

Tres días estaba con las Aquors, yéndome rápido apenas terminábamos. Y dos días estaba con el club de oscurantismo.

Había logrado una amistad con la sempai y la dejé ayudar con el blog. Aquel crecimiento deseé poder decírselo a You y sentir su abrazo como apoyo o escucharle decir _«Yousoro»_ a la par que hacía la venia.

Sin embargo seguí esquivándola y hasta había tenido que acercarme a Hanamaru y Ruby para no almorzar con Watanabe.

Ella se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me costaba aún aquel acercamiento, y supo que lo hacía para escaparle.

Aquello me dio tanto miedo que me llevó a tomar una decisión que lamentaría más tarde.

 _«—Hola, Yohane._

— _Hola, sempai —saludé en la cafetería—: ¿Necesitas algo?_

— _Sí —afirmó—; sólo que no quiero sonar invasiva._

— _Qué no te de pena, cuéntamelo —La animé creyendo que era algo del club._

— _Pues me encantaría verte en la cocina misma del blog._

— _Oh, esa es mi casa —manifesté._

— _Entonces imagino que es un no —declaró algo desilusionada._

 _Iba a confirmarle que efectivamente era así, pero divisé a You con Chika y Riko y me dejé llevar por una estúpida y extraña sensación._

— _No, te equivocas —repliqué—: Sí no te importa esperar a que terminen mis practicas con Aqours, podes venir a verme._

— _Claro, no hay problema_ ».

Y así fue como al salir de las prácticas recibí un mensaje de la sempai, avisándome que su curso se atrasaba un poco pero que no me fuese sin ella.

Tras unos cinco minutos me alcanzó, me abrazó y nos fuimos juntas. Por un segundo me pareció ver a You pero tuve que concentrarme en la conversación con mi sempai.

Unas cuantas cuadras hasta mi casa, y mi compañía me revelaba que sentía admiración por mí, deseando poder conocerme más.

Sus palabras sonaron sinceras mas en vez de sentirme halagada deseé que vinieran de los labios de You.

Pensar en ello me dio una punzada en el pecho y la sensación de ir al muelle se volvió una necesidad.

Le dije «lo siento» a la sempai y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta el puerto. Allí antes mis ojos, se me presentaba una You desconsolada, disfrazando sus lágrimas con el mar.

Las ganas de correr a abrazarla, de la forma en que ella lo había hecho con lo de Hanamaru, se apoderaron de mí.

Sin embargo, cuando logré mover mi ser hasta ella, vi que Kanan me ganaba de mano. Deseé estar en su lugar y lamenté haber aceptado llevar a mi compañera de club a mi casa.

Ahora me quedaba ver como la chica delfín le limpiaba las lágrimas, la abrazaba fuerte y le susurraba.

Teniéndome que ir antes que las lágrimas también vinieran a mí.

* * *

POV You

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando hasta que sentí unos brazos rodeándome por la espalda. Me sorprendí pero un aroma a salitre de mar y sándalo me llevó a reconocer que se trataba de Kanan.

Puse mis manos sobre las suyas y me pegué más a su pecho. Ella me sostuvo con firmeza, separándose solamente para limpiar mis lágrimas.

—Ven, entremos a la tienda y hablemos —sugirió susurrándome para no alterarme más.

La seguí sorbiendo mis lágrimas y a paso lento. Ya adentro, ella optó por hacer té para las dos y se sacó su traje de buzo cambiándose a algo sport.

—Toma unos sorbos ahora que esta calentito —Me aconsejó.

Le hice caso y tras unos sorbos me fui relajando, pudiendo controlar mi llanto.

—¿Mejor?

—Un poco —contesté respirando hondo.

—No estas así por las bromas que hicimos Mari y yo ¿no? —preguntó preocupada—: Sí es así, yo lo…

—No es por eso, tranquila —La interrumpí—: Pero está relacionado.

—Ah, entiendo —expresó con una suave sonrisa—: Yoshiko es el asunto, ¿no?

—Es YO-HA-NE —Me encontré diciendo.

La risa no tardó en brotar de su garganta y yo me avergoncé por lo que había hecho.

—Ya suenas igual a ella.

—No te rías —La acusé—: No es gracioso lo que me pasa.

Las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en mis ojos, la imagen de mi _Datenshi_ con su sempai del club se materializaba y el pecho se me comprimió.

—Lo siento, You —Su voz se tornó suave—: ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?

—Lo que pasa es que llegue temprano o tarde, nunca se me dan las cosas —confesé no pudiendo evitar llorar de nuevo con la imagen de Yohane abrazando a su sempai.

—Tranquila, respira —Me dijo Kanan acariciando mi mano—: Entiendo que con lo primero te refieres a que si bien estuviste desde el minuto cero, Chika eligió a Riko ¿verdad? —Vio que asentí y prosiguió—: Pero con lo otro estoy perdida, lo siento.

—A la vida de Yohane llegué después de Hanamaru —expliqué luego de respirar hondo—; e igual se fue con otra.

Un silencio se instaló entre nosotras y vi la sorpresa surcar el rostro de la chica delfín. Imaginé que trataba de asimilar lo de Yoshiko con Kunikida. Y por tanto me vi en la obligación de contarle un poco sobre aquel asunto y me acercamiento con mi _Datenshi_.

—Oh, ya veo —manifestó pensativa—: Pero… ¿cómo estás segura que Yohane sale con su sempai?

—Qué no escuchaste —protesté—; las vi abrazarse.

—Por favor, You —Me regañó—: Día me abraza a veces y no salgo con ella —Se puso a dar ejemplos—: Incluso tú has abrazado a Chika mil veces, y ella sale con Riko ¿no?

Aunque aquello último trajo feos recuerdos, no podía evitar darle la razón a Kanan. Un abrazo podía significar muchas cosas. Hanamaru también había abrazado a Yoshiko y ahora salía con Ruby.

Debía reconocer que eran los celos hablando por mí, y que por un loco arrebató no deseaba que otra la abrazase.

Desde la vez que la había consolado, me había gustado su cercanía y deseaba mantener esa complicidad que habíamos construido entre las dos.

Sin embargo tenía miedo de perderlo todo por aquel beso robado y también por no hacer nada.

—Ah, no sé qué hacer —declaré revolviendo con mis manos mi pelo—: Temo perderla si le digo algo de aquel beso como si no digo nada.

—Primero y principal debes saber qué sensación te provocó el beso.

La respuesta ya no era difícil, lo tenía claro como el agua.

—El beso me gustó —confesé sonrojándome—: Y no he parado de sentir que quiero repetirlo.

—Entonces no te disculpes por el beso —Me aconsejó—; mejor dile lo que sientes.

—Pero…

—Sé que tienes miedo por lo de Chika y tampoco ayuda lo de tu datenshi con Hanamaru —interrumpió—: Pero apuesto a que Yohane se siente de la misma forma.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro —afirmó—: Ella también debe estar pensando en si se trata de ser un reemplazo, si gue la euforia o tu complejo de príncipe.

—Qué hervidero tendrá en su mente, si es así —reconocí con pesar.

—Por eso debes hablar con ella —Me animó—: Como ya la buscaste antes debes hacerlo ahora.

Sabía que se refería a cuando nadie notó que la estaba pasando mal y yo moví todo alrededor para ver qué le pasaba.

Ahora debía hacer lo mismo, aunque ella no quisiese verme iba a hacerme escuchar.

—Me prestas el compilado de canciones de Mari —Pedí con carita de cachorrito—: Tengo algo que hacer.

—Claro —Me sonrió—: Toma, y éxito.

* * *

Agradecía haber practicado atletismo antes de unirme a Aquors, porque de lo contario mi cuerpo ya había colapsado de la velocidad que le imprimí a mi carrera hasta la casa de Yoshiko.

No sabía si estaba con la sempai y poco me importaba, quería hablarle y ese era mi objetivo.

Toqué a su puerta siendo que, como aquella vez, su madre me decía que mi Datenshi estaba en su cuarto y que podía subir.

Con cada paso hacia su habitación mi pulso se aceleraba y estaba teniendo problemas con mi respiración. Mas al llegar, e inspirar y exhalar un par de veces, logré tocar la puerta.

Un leve "pase" se escuchó del otro lado y mis pies se movieron con sigilo por miedo a lo que encontraría adentro.

Pero que sorpresa al ver que no estaba la sempai del club de oscurantismo, sino sólo Yohane abrazada a su almohada en su cama.

Se me estrujó el corazón al ver que Kanan tenía razón, ella también lo estaba pasando mal. Por lo que sin más dilación coloqué el CD en el reproductor de música, busqué la canción y le puse play.

La melodía llamó su atención y al girar en su cama descubrió mi presencia.

—You, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a decirte lo que siento, Yoshiko.

—Es YO-HA-NE —Me corrigió—: Y no quiero escucharte.

—Pues yo no voy a hablar —Le señalé divertida—; lo hará la música por mí.

Le vi inflar los cachetes y cruzarse de brazos, pero se concentró en la letra de la canción que sonaba.

 _«Nos llevaron al infierno y fuimos traídas de vuelta»_

Su sonrisa se hizo presente y supo que aquella parte era nuestra historia pasada de amores no correspondidos.

 _«En un nuevo amanecer, quemando nuestros puentes con el pasado»_

Aunque algunas cosas aún dolían, las íbamos soltando. Yoshiko entendió y me miró con algunas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Me acerqué despacio a limpiarlas y ella disfrutó del roce.

 _«Y este es el día en que extendemos las alas y volamos»_

Le hice un gesto hacia su disfraz de ángel caído, que descansaba en su silla, y la oí susurrar _«My little demon»_. Aquello pintó una sonrisa en mí y me atreví a abrazarla.

 _«Nada puede romper este ejercito de dos, no hay nada que nos detenga»_

Buscó mis ojos y yo aproveché para hacerle la venia militar que la hizo reír. Su risa me llevó a besarla y esta vez ella correspondió sumando su ritmo, su sabor y después su lengua.

Tras nosotras aún se oía la canción.

 _«Eres tú, tú, tú y yo, un ejército de dos»_

Fin


End file.
